


A Battle Scarier than Titans

by KuzuryuuPopcorn



Category: Cookie Clicker, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuzuryuuPopcorn/pseuds/KuzuryuuPopcorn





	A Battle Scarier than Titans

"Finally..." armin said quietly. I looked over to my best friend and smiled. "THe titans.... they're gone..." as me, armin, mikasa, levi, jean and all the others stood there... all we could think is about how happy we were that finally, those vile giants are gone. No longer do they walk among us on earth. i looked towards all of them, "We did it guys, we killed all the titans-" I was cut off. a giant blast of thunder struck the ground. we were all dead silent... as i turned slowly too see what had just happened, there it was. the final titans... Grandmas..... They're eyes were piercing red. Armin said under his breath, "Why... are they holding cookie dough rollers.... and... Wait... can they speak..?" the leader of the grandmas slowly walked up to us, only to say, "Its too late." We we're dead quiet. then levi began to speak, "bullshit! how can grandmas stop us? theyre just old and they'll die soon anyways. How could they beat us?" Levi took oout one of his box cutters and began attacking the many grandmas. They were shooting these weird red beams out of their eyes... surprisingly levi didnt get hit by one of those lazers. Mikasa looked devastated. she noticed me glaring at her. "Eren...." she could tell by looking at my expressions of what i was thinking. "I'm... not going to let this happen to humanity again... THIS isnt fair at all..." I started to get angrier. "We've been droven to a corner once before.. I'm not letting this happen to us again!" I felt like i started to yell. I lifted my hand up to my mouth and bit it. I was now a titan. I started to kill as many grandmas as i could, though their lazers hurt, it was nothing compared to what a titan could do to me. As i looked around i saw that mikasa and the rest of them were even fighting! Until... I saw that one of the grandmas hit levi with their cookie dough roller.... "RGAHWHHHWHWHHGGG" (translation: LEVI!!!!!!) I saw that armin and mikasa jumped to him immediately. Though i wish i could help them with levi in my human form, i had to protect them from the grandmas! As the rest of us still battled the grandmas, armin and mikasa went to take levi to safety.  
\---  
its been hours now, the grandmas wouldnt stop coming in swarms, everybody was getting tired and i wasnt even in titan form anymore. but anyways... we couldnt let them keep coming and trying to dominate the world with their cookies! it wasnt fair to us... we already cleared the world of titans... we didnt need another army of.... things... that could wipe out the human race. Something weird began to happen. It started to... rain cookies. Everything stopped for a moment. The grandmas started laughing. They combiend together... to create one giant grandma. They started shooting cookie lazers everywhere. it was horrifying. We all took cover and hid from Grandma the great. She started to kill many left over humans with her cookies, it was frightening too be honest. I was too tired to turn back into a titan... I didnt know what to do... Nor did anyone else, armin mikasa and levi still gone, the only people that im currently still with are Jean, Annie and Christa. were were pretty well hidden too! it was perfect enough to where we could plan a good attack. "So... how tall do you think this thing is?" "jean its like 100 meters" He looked a little frustrated, "yeah but what if its like... 99 meters." everyone didnt even listen to him there cause Wow annoying. We planned the perfect attack, BUT... then... "IF YOU BELIEVE IT!" A weird kid in orange jumped out of nowhere, he started throwing these weird blades around. the grandmas were screaming. We listened as the grandmas were being defeated by this boy. We jumped out to help him, minutes later, we defeated all the grandmas. we all stood there and watched as they all turned into cookie dough. It was silent. "Uh... Who are you." the boy looked at us, "I'm Naruto!!! I'm a ninja!! BELIEVE IT" and with that. he left.

Thank you for saving us, Naruto.


End file.
